


goodness is going with you

by yeoljun



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoljun/pseuds/yeoljun
Summary: Warbler comes home to the person he loves.(AU in which Warbler becomes the Inspection Dept's Vice-Chairman after he completes his final post in Suitsu)





	goodness is going with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time posting on AO3 and I love this smol fandom so much... ;__; I thought I should contribute to this rarepair! Falco/Warbler gave me those exes vibes but I'm like... what if... they're soft...? Natsume Ono posting that One Drawing of them having a drink together only fuelled my thirst for them ;;o;;

“I’m home.” 

When he heard no response, Warbler trudged to the living room after pulling off his shoes and hanging his uniform coat at the foyer. The sound of soft taps on the floor brought a smile to his face as a large german shepherd approached him, wagging its tail happily in greeting. He crouched down to pet it fondly, feeling his exhaustion ebbing away slowly.

“Hey buddy. Where’s your papa?” 

“In here.” Came a response from the kitchen. 

Falco was facing the stove and appeared to be pouring something that smelled heavenly into a baking pan. Warbler watched silently as he placed the pan into the oven, then went to take a drink of some red wine from a glass that looked like it was refilled a couple of times. Falco has always been the better cook between them, not that Warbler’s complaining. Lately he has been trying out new recipes from other districts, most particularly Korore’s, which Warbler grew to love. Warbler went to wrap his arms around his lover’s middle and pressed a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. 

“Smells good. What are you cooking?”

“Baked ziti. How’s work today, Mr _ Vice Chairman _?” Falco answered, sly. He could almost see Falco’s signature smirk that was always directed to him.

“Tiring. As usual.” 

Falco turned to face him properly, setting the wine glass on the counter behind him. Warbler let out a sigh when the other man cupped his cheek with one hand, his thumb rubbing his sideburns affectionately. 

“Owl being a pain in the ass again?”

Warbler chuckled. “Isn’t he always.”

He moved his hands to wrap around Falco’s waist, knowing how much he loved Warbler’s strong arms embracing him. 

“Why don’t we… eat dinner and then I can give you a massage?” Falco said to him, while his fingers loosened his red tie deftly. The glimmer in his eyes indicated there's something _more_ than a massage that awaits him later.

He tipped his head forward to capture Falco’s lips into a firm kiss, smiling when he felt Falco’s hand caressing his nape and holding him in place. 

Sometimes Warbler couldn’t believe it took them almost 15 years to stop dancing around each other and realise their feelings were mutual. These days he couldn’t believe he's living with the man he loved (with his large dog) and having a domestic routine that he so badly looked forward to every single time he got back from work. 

They’re old. And they _ will _ get older. Warbler will not let all these moments slip away before it’s too late. He made this promise to himself a few years ago, while watching Falco sleep soundly next to him on his bed, noticing the silver strands of hair in the midst of gold. 

He pulled away from the kiss, feeling warmth engulfing his entire being when Falco brushed his sharp nose against his, bringing back the sweet memory that it was one of the first things Falco did when they shared their first kiss. 

“I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/constructive criticism/comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
